CHILD
by Personally-Summer
Summary: CHILD (C)had (H)as an (I)nteresting (L)iking for…(D)ope? This is my entry for iWant9Lives2Live's Acronym Challenge. "So, Chad, You haven't dated anyone in a month. Why is that?" "That's simple. I like Dope." Chad accidentally says that he likes 'Dope', in an interview. Who's Dope? What will he do when he gets pressured to the point of madness? One-Shot. IMPROVED!


**Yeah, I edited this Chapter and added some more entertainment for you guys. I hope you read it again, if you already have. If you don't feel like re-reading it, just start reading from where they come back from the commercial break. Hope you enjoy this version! (Note: The part before the break is exactly the same) Hello, awesome people! As mentioned in the description, this is an entry for iWant9Lives2Live's Acronym Challenge. I hope she ****_(YOU, if you're reading this…)_**** like it, now!**

* * *

"So, Chad, You haven't dated anyone in a month. Why is that?"

Gilroy asked. The answer to that question was so simple, yet very complicated. Sonny had joined 'So Random' last month. Chad had finally accepted the fact that he was crushing on America's sweet heart, Sonny Monroe. He only admitted that to himself, of course. But, he couldn't have her. All he could do was flirt with her, and that too, indirectly.

Chad was being interviewed by him, again. Gilroy Smith's talk show was suddenly down in ratings. He couldn't find some juicy gossip like he used to. He was losing the touch. He wanted some good news to sell. So, he finally decided to have Chad on his very own talk show; 'Gotcha!' Whenever he interviewed Chad, he always managed to get something out of him. To his Surprise, Chad agreed to it, almost instantly.

Mackenzie Falls was down in ratings, too. This means, less publicity for Chad. Ever since Sonny joined 'So Random!,' The ratings were going through the roof, _for them_. They were so near to beat 'Mackenzie Falls', and become the No. 1 Teen Show. He couldn't let it happen, no matter how cute Sonny was. Okay, that came out of nowhere…

"That's simple. I like Dope."

Chad replied in a monotone, saying it like it was no big deal. After realizing what he just said, he mentally slapped himself. Despite all the thinking he did, the answer automatically came out of his mouth. 'Dope' was his nick name for Sonny. Now, don't tell anyone but, Chad has Sonny's picture taped to a teddy bear. He talks _(more like "coo's"…)_ to it many times, just like any teenage _girl_ would do.

He has many nicknames for her; Sonshine, Son-beam, sweet-heart, dopey and dope. Dope was his most common name for her. And Thus, the slip. Yeah, he knew what 'dope' meant. Its meaning was literally 'stupid', that's why he calls her that. Sonny is stupid …stupidly cute._ Stupid cute_! He thought.

The teen had managed to catch himself from calling Sonny his nickname several times. Even if he does call her dope, she'll take it the wrong way. She'd think he called her 'stupid' or something. Even though he that's basically what he means… But, in a good way!

"Dope?"

Gilroy asked, a bit shocked by his answer. He expected him to answer by saying some model's name or at least someone famous. Heck, he even thought that Chad would reply by saying 'Sonny'._ Who the heck is 'Dope'?_ He thought to himself.

Even though 'Dope' wasn't something to be gushed over, but Gilroy knew all too well to make a penny into a hundred-dollar bill. He could already see the cover of Tween Weekly; 'Chad has an interesting liking for…Dope?'

Chad decided to go with the flow. His head was too fogged right now, to think anything straight. He'll go where this takes him too. Just wish him luck.

"Yeah, Dope."

He replied, lamely. The host rolled his eyes at the Chad's comment. He wanted to know who 'Dope' was. So bad. He just wanted to get out of his seat, march towards Chad and shake his shoulders till he gives him the answer. He decided to go rather against the plan. It wasn't a very smart plan. Being his usual cool self, He further questioned the celebrity.

"Who's Dope?"

"It's a-a umm, a girl."

Chad stuttered. Because, that's just how he was; cool as a cucumber. He was almost sure he heard an old woman shout, "Sarcasm!" But, it was probably just his imagination. Chad's answer, however, annoyed Gilroy. The talk show host shrugged it off, and tried to make the most out of the statement.

"Of course it's a girl! You aren't gay, are you?"

He teased the teenage boy sitting in front of him. Okay, now that is embarrassing. How worse can this get? Chad thought. Seriously, who makes gay jokes? Seeing that he didn't get any response from the guest, Gilroy continued; "Who's the lucky girl?" raising his eyebrows.

Chad smiled bashfully at that. He was thinking of Sonny, yet again. When does the boy not think of her? He looked down to hide his obvious blush. He decided to finally speak.

"Well… I don't really wanna give way too much away about So—Dope, But she's really cute. I'll tell you that."

He grinned victoriously as he readjusted himself on the couch, leaning on the arm of the couch. It wasn't a pretty good thing to say, but the actor himself, thought otherwise. And, what about the part where he accidentally took her name?_ Damn my lack of self-control!_ He thought. He was right; sometimes his lack of self-control seems to get the best of him.

"Ooh, what was that? 'So' what were you gonna say? Don't be shy, I won't tell anyone!" Gilroy chuckled at his own joke. Chad thought the 'joke' _(and HE)_ was lame. So, he just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, viewers, we'll be taking a commercial break! Don't go anywhere!" The host announced as the theme music played through their ears. He re adjusted him into his seat and chuckled to his victory. Meanwhile, Chad was having a mental battle, where two teams were fighting on whether or not Chad should express his 'like' for her on national TV.

…

It wasn't long before the theme music played again and Chad was getting himself ready for the pressure.

"Okay, if you don't wanna give away her secret identity, at-least tell us what she's like." Gilroy offered, keeping a stern face. He rested his head on his hands, leaning forward. Chad actually considered the offer... Yep he was gonna do it. He just hopes that he doesn't mess it up... or say her name...

"Well..." Chad thought aloud.

_This is AWESOME! I'm gonna be back in business in no time_… Gilroy thought, who seemed to be ecstatic. He was literally giggling mechanically every 5 minutes. Chad was really sure he had gone crazy. Boy, this was gonna be a long night…

"Ah, s-she has a very cute smile…"

Eyebrows were raised by Gilroy, as he heard the teen talk. He made a hand gesture for Chad to go on.

"She also has some very pretty hair."

Chad stated matter-of-factly. Okay, now he was just listing some basic stuff. And to think Gilroy had him. _Wanna play games, eh? _Gilroy thought.

"I see… what color is it?"

_Come on kitty, fall into the trap…fall into the trap… _Gilroy thought, in hope that he could make the teen heartthrob crack. Hey that that rhymes! _(trap, crack)_

"I dunno…" Chad said shyly."Wait, wasn't I here to promote Mackenzie Falls?" He wondered aloud. Chad was suddenly snapped back to reality. This was show was named '_Gotcha!' _For goodness sake! There wasn't a doubt that this whole interview would be the next issue of _Tween Magazine._ _How stupid does he think I am? _Chad thought.

Gilroy sighed and brought a hand down his face.

"Fine, let's talk about that stupid show of yours…" He muttered, but loud enough for Chad to hear. In response, Chad shot a deathly glare at him. It was obvious that the both of them weren't very fond of each other's presence.

"Well, as you know, season 4 is coming to an end. We have a very interesting twist in the season finale, Chloe and Penelope get in a cat fight over Mackenzie—That's me, " He said, popping his collar. "—but Mackenzie ends up being with Rosie! She's a new co-star on Mackenzie Falls…"

After that, Gilroy was totally zoned out from the blabbering teen in front of him. He felt like a child being lectured by his parents. He personally wasn't very interested in Mackenzie Falls. The series was too sappy and cliché, not at all the type for Gilroy.

This was not going as he had expected. His show was named 'Gotcha' for a reason, you know. He _has _to get him before the show ends, or else his name isn't be Gilroy Smith!

"So, she has a cute smile, huh?"

Gilroy asked, resting his head on his hand. He tapped a pen on the table, anxiously waiting for a _good _reply.

"…and then they polka until—Oh, dope? Yeah she has the cutest smile _ever. _Her smile can light up the whole room, you know, like, she walks into a room makes a single comment and the whole atmosphere brightens up." Chad grinned toothily after finishing the statement.

Chad was full on blabbering mode, now. Once he starts, he doesn't stop 'till his senses come back. Gilroy grinned at Chad's reply. It wasn't what he wanted, but at least that's _something! _The talk show host revised all the things Chad has said about 'dope', and tried to put it together.

"So, she has a cute smile, pretty hair, her smile can light up a room and you love everything she says…"

"If you put it that way…"

"Chad, you're saying things that every boyfriend basically says about her girlfriend. Tell us who she is! At least give us a hint, like her eye color or hair color or something." Gilroy stated matter-of-factly. Sure, what the heartthrob was giving could fill up as good gossip, but finding _who _he's crushing on could be breaking news!

"Um, well she has cute pink lips…" Yep, that's the best he could do. Don't blame him, he isn't good under pressure! Gilroy rolled his eyes. _Is everything about this girl 'cute'? _Gilroy thought. Seriously, he added that every time mentioned her.

"Come on, Chad, Tell us who she is! Tell us! Tell us!" He pressured the celebrity. It wasn't long before the whole audience was chanting those words. Oh no, this isn't good. Usually when Chad is pressured to the edge, he ends up doing something really stupid.

It was in all slow motion for Chad; the whole crazed fans jumping up and down, the words 'tell us' echoing throughout the whole universe, Gilroy laughing with devil horns on his head—okay, fine, he made that up… but it really seemed like Gilroy was a demon!

Chad's eyes were wide as his heart pumped loudly against his chest. It was like his heart was beating in his ears. There was only one possible way he could get away from all this, and that was— Without wasting one more second, Chad quickly got up from the _(very comfortable) _couch, and sprinted towards the exit of the set. In a minute he was out of the building and in his car.

Everyone was very surprised by his sudden move. No one—not even Gilroy—was expecting that. The chanting died down as soon as Chad was out. Gilroy blinked rapidly and said,

"Was he just here?"

Yep, Chad _certainly _has an interesting liking for Dope. Or can we call it _love?_

**:D I'm kinda proud of this improvement! I actually like it this time… I'm really sorry if it didn't live up to your expectations. Thank goodness, because of your prayers, that HORRIBLE writers block finally went away! I'm actually gonna post the next chapter of Far From Love very soon (next week?) and the same goes for my new story! But it'll only come after an update of FFL. Tell me if I did a good job with the grammar or not, I would really like to know :)**

**P.S; my new story's (Lost) is not gonna be in 3rd person POV. I'm gonna start writing it in a few more days. Told 'ya I was slow…**


End file.
